


D&D Character Drabbles

by JokiJoki



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Ceberus, Character Backgrounds, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, Original Character(s), Orizon, Remus - Freeform, Rhea - Freeform, Romulus - Freeform, Writing Exercise, dnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokiJoki/pseuds/JokiJoki
Summary: Shit ive written for several characters from some of my many Dungeon and dragons games.enjoy





	1. Nervy Bleakborn

**Author's Note:**

> The background for my paladin of Soltis from Rex's session, set in the Orizon suppliment. An orphaned high-elf called Nervy Bleakborn. 
> 
> Word count: 520

The blistering sun bombards the open-roofed courtyard of the ancient desert temple. Though seemingly as old as time itself the temple maintains its use, honouring the Sun God and Moon goddess. Imagine in that same sandy and sun-bleached courtyard the next generation of worshipers standing, spread far enough that their wild arm movements and jerky kicks won't hit the other children while a soft and harmonious tune is performed by several versed patrons. From the sea of tottling heads, one stands out- prancing and twirling with their eyes shut while miraculously avoiding unsteady stones and the other children by the width of a hair strand.   
Dark copper skin and darker blue hair writhe under the heat of the sunlight in a strange combination of concentration and ease, as if the gods themselves were guiding her, moving her body to safety through the pandemonium. A sure sign she was destined for good.

The copper-skinned child grew to be a problem, she harboured the inability to think before speaking and the tenuous habit of putting curiosity before worship or others, her spirit wondered far beyond the temple while her mind remained stuck behind the tall and shapeless walls with nothing in sight but white sand from every angle.   
The problems evolved with her ulterior divine connections, soon enough she spent more time praying than daydreaming, more often than not the visions were more vivid than any illustration of the far-lands in any book she'd read.

A decade and a half later, with the acts of ritual, dance and prayer mastered, the same set of children stand in the same sun-beaten courtyard- much older, much wiser, and ready to say goodbye to the temple they were born and raised in. The thought of seeing a world outside of the sandstone walls should be thrilling, what they've waited for their whole lives; and yet not one of them steps forward. Somethings wrong. You can feel it in the breeze that blows sand through the temple doors.

Standing before the grown children- a priest, several monks and a small group of paladins, among them, the copper-skinned dancer.  
Soon the temple gates would shut for good- these paladins would be the last ever to enter or leave until the unpleasantness was sorted. Adorning the lightest travelling clothes the temple had to offer the paladins and the dancer slipped into the armour that would soon soil the silks and cotton. Whether it was a pulse in heat from the sun, the chainmail armour that dragged her frail body down, or the threat of leaving safety, the dusty air suddenly became sour and difficult to force in and out of her lungs.  
The temple would close, either way, never again she'd see her family or the humid stench of the underground room she called home.

The sun started to bleed into the horizon, the moon took its place. After a final mumbled hope that Celeste might guide them to where they're needed, the group of paladins depart, split up, and journey forth on their own.

And the young dancer, Nervy, on her way to meet Incancatus, the unpleasantness.


	2. Zythyr, Romulus, Remus and Rhea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zythyr is my Dragonborn rouge for REx's session, set in the Orizon supplement. He has been winter-soldiered into a weapon for the dragons. I wanted him to have a pet Cerberus and Rex told me he could have a baby one if I wrote about how Zythyr found them
> 
> Word count: 507

  
The entire point of ‘a thrilling journey to the Underdark’ was to get rid of companions- not pick up anymore.

Zythyr adorned an amicable appearance, but he had rapidly become very tired of their company. He was rather relieved to find that his ‘friends’ had kicked the bucket and at no point ever again would he have to deal with them or the sizable paycheques he'd offered, yet he was faced with a slightly bigger problem...

The four had made their way into the Underdark to handle a contract and to sate Zythyr’s greed. When they arrived the Illithid was already significantly weakened, and it didn't take long for the problem to be dealt with and the Militia departed as if nothing happened- leaving one of the three behind them- dead.

The remaining two must have gotten cocky. The Cerberus had been an unintentional obstacle that Zythyr was so much more than thankful for, he supposes that’s why he granted it the mercy of a quick death once it had annihilated his rather exhausting teammates. She was certainly one of the oldest he’d encountered in his lifetime, maybe a century old and clearly getting to the end of her natural life anyway. It was a bitter and unnecessary blow to mother nature.

In the grand creatures wake- she left one loose end for Zythyr, a convulsing pup with three heads that nudged and nodded at each other in unabashed terror. He’d immediately considered killing it, there was no reason he would keep it or take it somewhere else, that seemed the most logical answer. Deeper thoughts debated how big it would be in a months time, and further into the free fall, he meditated on how powerful it could become- and his debt to the mother he murdered.

  
Ropes tied into makeshift muzzles and secured way to tightly for the dog’s safety, he dragged it with him out of the Underdark. It wasn’t a pleasant first week, the third head, Romulus, had tried to take a chunk out of his hand and all three had been severely punished, daily runs became routine but woe the head that tried to pull him any faster, long sessions of grooming the oversized mutt and longer times dedicated to the three shares of food needed to keep it happy. It had almost doubled in size already and Zythyr started to fear he was overfeeding it, caring just a little too much.

Then came the first day it brought him gifts- a small nest of golden trinkets fell from Rhea’s maw- followed by a large branch Remus dropped in utter disgust and a magpie-like bird that stumbled and startled when Romulus nosed it and dropped a heavy paw on its already damaged wing. The sickly chirping didn’t stop for a matter of minutes but it was somewhat entertaining for all four parties to watch the meek thing hop around, chased back into its place with a hard kick from Zyth or a snarl from one of the three heads. Violent fucking mutts.

 

 

 


End file.
